


A Day's Ration

by sg_wonderland



Series: A Day's Ration [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e07 Deadman Switch, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: SG-14 gossips and lands Daniel in a precarious sitution
Series: A Day's Ration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126196
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Dr. Jackson, I presume?” Daniel winced as Jack appeared in the doorway of the prison cell, formerly a ramshackle barn. 

“Did you see Cicero?” Daniel asked.

“If you mean the young man who told us where we could find you, then, yes, we did. What he couldn't tell us was where we might find the keys to this establishment.” Teal'c and Sam stepped around Jack and Sam immediately began examining the manacle currently holding Daniel firmly attached to an iron gate. 

Jack hunkered in front of him and tapped his cheek. “Is this the worst of it?” Daniel nodded as Sam twisted his arm with her hands.

“Sir, I might be able to eventually get it off but, time being of the essence...”she left the phrase hanging. 

“Teal'c, looks like we're gonna have to do this the old-fashioned way.”

“Avert your eyes, Daniel Jackson,” he advised as he stepped back to ready his staff weapon. Sam did him one better and draped herself over Daniel's bowed head. They heard the weapon fire and Daniel found his wrist, still manacled but no longer attached to the gate.

“Okay, back home and you can tell us what you did to 'offend' the Mister.'

“Meister,” Daniel corrected as he preceded Sam and Teal'c from the barn. “SG-14?”

“All present and accounted for and awaiting you at the gate.”

Daniel sighed.

* 

The briefing table was crowded as SG-14 had the opportunity to give their version of the events of P3X-143. All they could agree on was that the Meister had insisted that Daniel had 'offended' and that his release might be obtained by a 'small recompense'.

“I don't think we've ever encountered this before, sir.” Sam offered.

“It is a puzzle. Everyone dismissed except Dr. Jackson and Colonel O'Neill, whom I would like to see in my office.” Daniel and Jack followed the general to his office and, at his request, closed the door behind them. “Dr. Jackson, do you take me for a fool?” He asked curtly.

“General?” Startled, Daniel straightened out of his slump.

“Dr. Jackson, I've been doing this a long time and I've gotten pretty good at spotting a lie. You didn't offend them, did you? So why are you lying and who are you covering for?”

Daniel flushed before finally stammering, “I don't want to get anyone in trouble, sir.”

“Daniel?” A puzzled Jack poked him in the arm. “Come on, 'fess up.”

He sighed. “Meister Palla wanted to know how much the SGC would pay to get me back.”

“Is that when the black eye happened?” The general pointed to Daniel's face.

“Yes, he overheard SG-14 talking about that...thing with Aris Boch and...”

“And about you being worth a pretty good chunk of change to someone?” Jack swore. “I'm gonna kill SG-14, starting with Colonel Peterson.”

“I'll deal with disciplining them, Colonel O'Neill. Dr. Jackson, I expect your mission report to be completely accurate. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Daniel met his gaze apologetically. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to lie about what happened.”

“We have to expect everyone, everyone, in this command to be totally honest about what happens on missions, son.” His voice softened. “It's the only way we're ever going to build some trust. With ourselves and with our allies out there.”

“Yes, sir,” Daniel replied, chastised.

“Now, Dr. Fraiser wants you back in the infirmary for another check. After which, you will be driven home, as I feel sure you shouldn't be driving with that injury. I believe all of SG-1 could use some downtime so you're off duty until Monday at 0800. Colonel?”

“What? I'm gonna argue about a long weekend? Thank you, sir.” Jack tapped Daniel's shoulder and tugged him out of the room.

“I can find my way to the infirmary, Jack.” Daniel protested on the way to the elevator.

“I'm gonna take you to the infirmary and then I'm gonna take you home and we're going to have a good long talk about being honest with your commanding officer.”

“Oy,” Daniel muttered.

“Oy indeed,” Jack grinned as the doors closed.


	2. Day's Ration, II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who asked about the mission from SG-14's viewpoint.

General Hammond waved at SG-14 as he entered the briefing room. “As you were.” He seated himself before sliding a folder over to Colonel Peterson. “I'd like for you to read, aloud, the parts of Dr. Jackson's mission report that I've highlighted. And then we'll talk about what happened on P3X-143 yesterday morning. Colonel.”

Colonel Stuart Peterson cleared his throat and started reading, “Meister Palla asked me if it was true that the System Lords would pay highly for my capture. He said that SG-14 was talking about Aris Boch...” He stopped when he heard Captain Myers gasp loudly. “Captain?”

“Oh, no! Sir, Fielding and I were just talking, joking about how this bounty hunter guy wanted to trade Dr. Jackson for,” she swallowed, “a day's ration.” She paused, eyes stricken. “For like millions of people. Sir, we never meant...”

“So you admit that you talked about classified information outside the base?” Hammond asked curtly.

“Sir, it wasn't like that.”

“Captain, it was exactly like that. You revealed classified information in an unknown setting to people whose intentions you did not know and could not understand.”

“Sir, we never meant to endanger Dr. Jackson. We were just joking around, shooting the breeze, you know.”

“How did you acquire this information, Captain?”

She squirmed. “Sir, everyone on this base would like to be part of SG-1. And so we....some of us...”

“Pull SG-1's mission reports up and read them?” Hammond asked.

“Sir, it isn't against base policy. If you want to join SG-1, you learn everything you can about them. And how they operate, where they go.”

“Well, from now on, accessing the mission reports of other teams will require written consent from both your team leader and the leader of the other team. If I thought that you endangered Dr. Jackson intentionally, we'd be having this discussion in the brig. As I believe you thought yourself innocent of any wrongdoing, I'm not going to court martial your entire team.”

“Sir, it was my mistake. I....please don't punish my whole team for my stupidity. Please.”

Fielding spoke up. “Me too, sir. I should have stopped her the minute she started talking about Dr. Jackson.”

“All of SG-14 is suspended from gate travel for thirty days. Your duties will be as gate room guards; you can watch other teams go on missions while you contemplate your infractions.” He held his hand up as she started to protest again. “I'm punishing the team because you gossiped, your teammate participated in that gossip. And when you realized that the mission had gone wrong, you failed to include in your mission report anything indicating you might have borne some of the responsibility. Colonel Peterson is responsible for everything his team does, so he needs to learn to control his team.”

“Sir, I should have questioned my team more thoroughly to ascertain anything that might have helped us free Dr. Jackson. That was on me. I accept that.”

“Thank you, Colonel. People, we nearly lost a good man today and we might never have known why. When I say nothing classified leaves this base, I mean off-world also. I shouldn't have had to tell you that.”

“Yes, sir,” they answered together.

“Now, the rest of you are dismissed. Colonel Peterson, Colonel O'Neill would like a moment of your time this afternoon. Please see that you accommodate him.”

“I'll head to his office right now, sir.”

“I believe you'll find him in his office, awaiting your presence.”

Peterson shrugged. “Might as well get it over with then. Sir.” He nodded and left the room.

Hammond waited until he was in his office before he chuckled.


End file.
